Rules for Moony and Padfoot
by MisterDomBarnes
Summary: Remus and Sirius have an agreement, but Sirius finds that it's not working for him. He's got some new rules. MARAUDER ERA. SLASH. PUPPYSHIPPING. SMUTFLUFF. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter, _Remus Lupin, or Sirius Black. I also don't own any places or things or spells that come from the books. Those are owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling.

**Dedicated to my wifey, just because I love her.  
><strong>

**Note:** Been awhile since I've written puppyship, so I do hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rules for Moony and Padfoot<strong>

Long black hair fell back against the wall of the bathroom stall, black eyes closing as brows furrowed sharply. Sirius's mouth parted as one name slipped past his lips in a moan.

"Uh-uhn. Remus."

Sirius looked down to watch his cock disappear into his best friend's mouth, the words he'd been ready to say caught in the back of his throat. He groaned as the boy knelt before him diligently worked his mouth, sliding his lips up and down his long shaft. He was really good at this. Perhaps even too good. He'd known for awhile now that Remus liked blokes but it never really occurred to him that it also meant he'd probably been with other blokes. Blokes that were not him.

"R-Remus?"

"Mmmhm?"

Sirius swore under his breath as the vibrations from such a simple sound traveled along his length. He harshly sucked in air, reaching down to still Remus's ministrations.

"Just curious... how many blokes have you been with?"

Remus looked up at him, tilting his head before heaving a shrug.

"I don't know. Can't really think of a number off the top of my head? What does it have to do with what we're doing, in any case, Sirius?"

Remus reached out, his hand closing around Sirius's cock. He stroked it expertly as he watched Sirius expectantly for an answer. Sirius felt his insides twist and his heart beat angrily against his chest and his mouth went dry. He couldn't think of a reply and after several seconds, Remus shrugged again and returned to his work.

Sirius found it all suddenly very uncomfortable. One one hand he had his very fit friend sucking him off and on the other he had these annoying and irritating feelings of wanting to rip the heads off of every other guy Remus had been with. Reaching down, he pushed Remus away.

"No. That's not good enough, Remus. Sorry."

Remus looked up at him, mouth still wet from sliding his lips up and down Sirius's saliva-slicked cock, and tilted his head. Sirius had a brief moment of hesitation due to Remus looking so damned cute but it didn't last long and without any warning or explanation, he took hold of the boy by his collar. Tugging up sharply, he brought Remus to stand before roughly pushing him against the opposite wall. Pinning him there, he crushed his mouth against Remus's and growled into the kiss.

When he pulled away, his eyes met the light glare Remus's brown orbs.

"Sirius, I told you, no kissing."

Sirius snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Since when do I follow the rules, Remus," he growled, and he felt a rush of pride when the slighter boy shivered. He leaned in, nipping along Remus's neck before whispering roughly into his ear. "New rule: you belong to me."

Remus laughed softly, the sound nearly melodious to Sirius's ears. He pulled away to find the boy looking deliciously ravished and completely content.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," he said, brown eyes twinkling. "You're just a little slow. You see, I had that rule long before you threw it out there today. I told myself, I could be with any guy that wanted me as long as I never kissed them and I never allowed them to become romantic with me. I still had the hope that one day... one day Sirius would become a little less thick... just enough to realize that I was what he wanted... that I loved him. I've always belonged to you, Sirius."

Sirius stared, not really sure what to say. In fact, he was quite certain that he had forgotten how to form words. He kept opening and closing his mouth, and finally Remus leaned forward and captured his lips. The kiss deepened and before long the two boys had to part for air. Sirius's eyes glinted and a smirk slipped onto his mouth.

"I think I can get used to this."

Remus smiled brightly, positively beaming.

"That's good. Because I have a rule for you: you are mine. Think you can handle that?"

Sirius made a show of looking like he was thinking it over before and leaned back in, his mouth inches from Remus's.

"I think I can. And Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Remus grinned, hugging him tight before letting him go.

"This isn't quite the way I imagined it, you know. In the bathroom stall, your trousers and boxers bunched around your thighs."

Sirius laughed and claimed another kiss. "Beggars can't be choosers, Moony," he whispered against his mouth before claiming his best friend's mouth once more.


End file.
